1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing seamless material-filled capsules, and miniature capsules having the values of particle diameter 0.5-4 mm, weight 1-30 mg, film percentage 5-30% and film thickness 0.05-0.2 mm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to a conventional apparatus for manufacturing seamless material-filled capsules, namely, in producing capsules of about 100 mg-500 mg by weight per capsule at a speed of manufacture, 4-10 capsules per second, the speed of manufacture has been found common to obtain 30 capsules per orifice per second as a maximum in the case of manufacturing small capsules of about 10 mg by weight per capsule.
Therefore, in manufacturing about 30 capsules per second by a conventional manufacturing apparatus, there occurs the problem of a capsule film material, capsule filler material as well as the influence of interfacial tension and restriction of manufacture due to much disturbance that the number of capsules per orifice has to be restricted and eventually both operation and apparatus are most apt to become complicated in many respects until the system of mass production of capsules is likely to be decreased in function. In fact, such tendency has become very large as particularly small capsules are to be manufactured.
In view of a conventional apparatus for manufacturing material-filled capsules and in order to improve the speed of manufacture in such a case, the applicant of the present application has carried out various tests and researches. As a result, the applicant has succeeded in developing a method which is capable of manufacturing seamless material-filled capsules in the order of one figure larger than the maximal number of capsules to be manufactured per second by a conventional apparatus and at the same time, effecting the mass production of seamless material-filled capsules always of uniform capsule diameter and film thickness in a very rapid manner, regardless of the size of capsules.
Moreover, the seamless material-filled capsules thus obtained by the method of the present invention can occur as miniature capsules, namely, in the form of much smaller capsules than capsules obtained by a conventional apparatus.
By employing the method of the present invention, it is possible to improve the rate of manufacture of seamless material-filled capsules whereby mass production of capsules can be promoted to such an extent as has never been accomplished by known methods. Indeed, as explained hereinbefore, it has become possible to attain the mass production of miniature capsules very easily, which as heretofore been considered difficult by a conventional apparatus, namely, miniature capsules of capsule diameter 0.5-4 mm, weight 1-30 mg, film percentage 5-30 % and film thickness 0.05-0.2 mm.
Hitherto, capsules after formed as much have no been utilised satisfactorily to comply with their original object for use, because of various problems and unfavorable conditions such as the size of capsules and film thickness.
Now, material-filled capsules in the form of miniature capsules made according to the present invention can be used extensively in cases where, otherwise, the above mentioned bad results would usually prevail. Namely, by making material-filled capsules into miniature capsules, the extent of their utilisation has become very wide and high in scope.